Stay the night
by White-meets-Green
Summary: RE-UPLOAD The night's about to end and Rin doesn't want Makoto to leave.


Makoto walked Rin to steps of his house.

"I had fun tonight." Rin said. He never thought he ever go on a date with Makoto. Rin had liked him ever since he got back to Japan.

"Yeah, we should do this again some time. Well," Makoto started to slowly walk away "I guess I should get going. Bye, Rin." Rin didn't want him to leave.

"No! I mean, um...I-It's pretty late. You should just stay here tonight."

"Are you sure Rin? I don't want to be a burden to you."

"No, It's fine. I get kinda lonely here sometimes." Makoto turned around and walked into Rin's house.

As Makoto was walking in, Rin couldn't help but look at Makoto's back. _'Makoto's wearing a tight shirt to show off his muscles. Especially his back muscles.'_ Rin's sinful eyes keep going lower. _'Oh god. Makoto's ass. Tonight better go my way or Makoto may never talk to me again!'_

"Rin!" Makoto's voice brought Rin out of his dirty thoughts.

"Yeah?"

" You never told me you have a cat!" Makoto picked up Rin's cat and started to cuddle with it. _'Okay, How could he get more adorable. Seriously?'_ Rin sat down on the couch and Makoto sat next him, putting down the cat. "So, do you have a place for me to sleep on tonight?"

_'Yeah. My bed.'_ "Uh Yeah, But we need to go to my bedroom to get it." Rin lied.

"Oh alright." Makoto flashed one of his signature, gentle smiles.

They made their way to Rin's bedroom with Rin thinking dirty thoughts on the way. "So where is the bed, Rin?"

Rin just stared at the floor. "It's..It's uh...in t-the.."

"Rin? Are okay?" Makoto came closer and put his hand on Rin's shoulder.

Rin placed his hand on top of Makoto's. "I think it's in-" Makoto put his lips on Rin's before he could finish his sentence. Rin was surprised at first then started to kiss back. They pulled back to get air and started in each other's eyes. Emerald looking into lust filled Ruby. Rin kissed Makoto while walking with him to find the bed. They're lips broke apart when they tripped on a stray sneaker and fell onto the bed.

Rin fell on top of Makoto. He looked at him then continued to kiss him. Rin felt Makoto's tongue on his bottom lip and opened his mouth a little to allow Makoto access. _'Makoto's using tongue! His mouth is warmer than I imagined.'_ As Makoto's and Rin's tongue fought for dominance, Rin slid his hand up Makoto's shirt and started to tease one of his nipples. Makoto started to moan into the kiss. They pulled away from the kiss with a thin line of silva between them.

"Rin…" Makoto breathed out. Rin pulled off Makoto's shirt and kissed his way down to one of Makoto's nipple's. As Rin was using his mouth on one, he used his hand to play with the other. He grazed the hardened nub with his pointy teeth. _'Oh shit, my pants are getting really uncomfortable!'_ Rin then pulled off his pants and Makoto took his own off as well. Rin trailed soft kisses to Makoto's hardened length. Rin poked it with his nose and watched Makoto's reactions. '_Makoto's really hard...and big.'_ Rin swirled his tongue around the tip. Makoto winced at the warmth of Rin's mouth as he took as much of him in as he could. Rin started slowly, using his teeth to graze against his cock. He progressively bobbed his head faster. Rin reached up and put two fingers in front of Makoto's mouth. Makoto took his fingers and started to suck them. Rin slide in a third finger in his mouth.

Makoto stopped licking Rin's fingers when he thought they were wet enough. When Rin tasted precome, he pulled off.

"Ahnn." Makoto moaned because of the cold air around his dick. Rin teased Makoto's hole before sliding one finger in. "Mmmh…" Makoto moaned as Rin slide a second, then a third. Makoto moaned louder and louder the more Rin fingered him. Makoto thought he was getting too loud and covered his mouth. Rin moved his hand away from his mouth

"Don't, I love the sounds you make." He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself in front of Makoto's quivering hole. "Are you ready Makoto?" Makoto nodded and Rin was then engulfed by the warmth that was Makoto. He started slow and soft so Makoto could adjust.

"Mmmhnn..." Rin thrusted faster and harder into Makoto. "Ahhh! Rin! NmmAhh!" Makoto moaned. Rin took one of Makoto's hands into his own and kept fucking Makoto. Rin took his other hand and pumped Makoto's dick.

"R-Rin!..Ahh I'm..I'm close!" Makoto then cumed on both of their chests.

"Makoto! Ahhh…" Rin yelled as he filled Makoto with his seed. Rin pulled himself out of Makoto and fell next to him. Makoto moved so he could cuddle Rin from the back. _'He didn't even bother to wipe the cum of his chest. Oh well.'_ Rin thought as Makoto wrapped his arm around him. _'I love you, Makoto.'_

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Makoto."


End file.
